


ɔdɔ

by RoseRedMisery



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: Voldemort and Harry find a different kind of love in Ghana.





	ɔdɔ

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked "Can I get some Harrymort w/ snake-face Voldemort? And either hurt/comfort w lots of comfort or fluff or humor? Idk I just want happy(or tender) things and also snakey face."

Voldemort had won the war six months ago.

Harry had helped him.

They've been working nonstop on restructuring the government to fit both of their standards. Constant negotiations and disappointingly little changes to laws had started to take a toll on their new relationship, so Voldemort suggested a vacation. Harry was absolutely on board with that.

Harry was thinking Voldemort would take him somewhere luxurious, like Paris or New York City. Instead, when Harry picked himself up off the ground after arriving to their destination via portkey, he saw red dirt and straw buildings. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“This is a magical village in Ghana. I spent several months of my youth here, learning what they knew of magic,” Voldemort explained. “The focus in this part of the world is actually more divination and herbal medicine.”

Harry frowned at Voldemort for several moments.

“Our first vacation together, and you want me to spend it learning?”

Voldemort scowled, which looked ridiculous on a face with no nose. 

“You missed a year of school and have had no time to make it up. There's no way I’m going to be dating someone who is ignorant of magic of other cultures.”

“I've been studying independently, as you well know, since you insisted on it! I'm only a few short months away from being ready to take my N.E.W.T.s.” 

“And now, you will know even more. Let's get ourselves set up.” 

Voldemort had brought a tent. Sure there, were huts around, but there was no guarantee they would be available for the two men to stay in for the two weeks they had planned to stay. Voldemort said that his goal was to give Harry an introductory, crash course in Ghanaian tribal magic. To completely immerse themselves in the culture. 

While Harry did learn plenty in those two weeks, he had to say that the best part was watching Voldemort interact with the locals. The children were especially interested in him, his unique face drawing many curious hands. Voldemort tolerated the treatment, surprisingly. 

Harry found himself drawn to one child in particular. An orphan, according to one of the teachers, the translation spell Voldemort had cast when they arrived making the conversation easy. The child's father had died in a battle against another tribe, and the mother died in childbirth. This was explained to them over dinner, the toddler in question seated on Voldemort's lap, entranced by some story Voldemort was telling. 

“More!” The kid, whose name was Jojo, insisted. 

“Why don't we eat first, and then I will tell you more stories later.”

Harry cried when they had to leave, though he didn't let Voldemort see. He's pretty sure Voldemort knew anyway. The two of them hugged their new little friend goodbye after a couple weeks, and went back home to continue attempting to set Magical Britain to rights. 

They went back about a year later, and brought Jojo home with them.

**Author's Note:**

> ɔdɔ means love in akan, a popular language in Ghana.
> 
> If you want to prompt me, pop on over to my tumblr LadyLisa and shoot me an ask.


End file.
